english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Catherine Cavadini
Catherine Janet "Cathy" Cavadini (born April 21, 1961 in New York City, New York) is an American voice actress and singer. She's known for voicing: Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls and Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and Fievel's American Tails. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Sarah West (ep7), Snake Mother (ep7) *Back to the Future (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Alanna (ep14), Fiona (ep64), Jan (ep61), Rhodes (ep64), Ruby Ryder (ep61) *Ben 10 (2007) - Cooper Daniels *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Cheerleader (ep29) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1997) - Additional Voices *Fievel's American Tails (1992) - Tanya Mousekewitz *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - Dr. Mary (ep12) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Katie (ep10) *Mister T (1983-1984) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2004) - Alien Woman (ep20) *The Batman (2004) - Movie Star (ep5), Reporter (ep5), Wife (ep5) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Blossom, Bertha (ep69), Cat (ep65), Computer (ep11), Fairy (ep28), Fake Blossom (ep45), Female Teller (ep40), Football Mom (ep18), Girl#1 (ep22), Girl#1 (ep42), Girl#1 (ep65), Girl#2 (ep22), Girl#2 (ep26), Girl Walla (ep26), Kid (ep14), Kid (ep15), Kid (ep16), Kid#6 (ep57), Lady (ep75), Lady#1 (ep74), Lady#3 (ep16), Old Lady (ep69), Rabbit (ep48), Reporter#4 (ep20), Schoolgirl Snake (ep29), Singer#1 (ep32), Woman (ep20), Woman (ep68), Woman#1 (ep40), Woman#2 (ep10), Woman#2 (ep67), Worker#1 (ep71) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Floral *Babes in Toyland (1997) - Mary *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Joanie *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Faith *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Blossom 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - Tanya Mousekewitz *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional Voices *Finding Dory (2016) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Guardians (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Lion King (1994) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Blossom *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Staylongers (2000) - Blossom *What A Cartoon! (1995-1996) - Blossom 'TV Specials' *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Girl#3, Singer *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Blossom Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Night at the Museum (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom (2014) - Additional Voices *Broken Age (2014) - Candle Maiden, Car'l, Twyln *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Blossom *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Blossom *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Blossom *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Aristocrats *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Vala *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Blossom *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Blossom *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Mechari Female 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Kara *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Kara Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2016. Category:American Voice Actors